Some bedcovers such as, for example, mattress pads are typically designed to have a substantially waterproof major surface with the remaining major surface having at lest some moisture absorbency. Conventional pads, which are typically cotton/polyester pads having a waterproof major surface sealed thereto by a pinsonic technique, are disadvantageous for the reasons that the joining technique produces holes in the goods destroying the effectiveness of the water and/or moisture barrier and the seals formed through the use of the aforesaid joining technique are extremely poor quality so that the cotton/polyester pad is incapable of withstanding as few as several washings without seriously degrading the seals.
It is also conventional to form such pads and join their plurality of layers by sewing the layers together. The sew lines form a stitched or quilted design. The latter design has the distinct disadvantage of not being waterproof and of being quite labor intensive and hence expensive to produce. In addition, the stitched pattern degrades after several washings and even a single defective stitch causes the entire stitched pattern to come apart.